


Run My Fingers Through His Hair

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: Maybe you were a bit drunk, but this just seemed like the perfect moment to live out your number one fantasy and finally run your fingers through Bucky's lovely hair...





	Run My Fingers Through His Hair

             “Bucky’s so hot.” You slurred drunkenly.

              “So you keep saying.”

Steve smiled in good humour as he carried you home and you poured out your heart to him in a drunken state. The heart pouring only ever came out in a drunken state. Which meant it only came out… about once a week or so, and only with Steve.

              “I’d like to… I’d like to…” You were interrupted by your own hiccup and Steve cringed a little, quietly awaiting whatever smutty line was about to pour out of your mouth. “Run my fingers through his hair.” Steve silenced a laugh and smiled once again, he wasn’t entirely sure why he thought your fantasies would consist of anything that wasn’t g-rated.

You clung tighter to Steve and wished silently that you were clinging onto Bucky instead. But Bucky wasn’t really into human contact. And Bucky wasn’t really into you either, as anything other than a vague friend. Too bad for him everything he did made him seem more and more like a sweet puppy that needed love.

He  _was_  a sweet puppy that needed love.

Your love.

He just didn’t know it yet.

It was at this point that you glanced over Steve’s shoulder to take some stock of where exactly you were. Which is… not the way to your apartment. You whispered Steve’s name and clawed at his back in struggle. You knew what he was doing. He did it every week. And you would have none of it. Even though you ended up going along with it every week.

              “Steeeve!” you whined, not nearly as drunk as you had been two seconds ago. “Steve! No! I’ll go home by myself if I have to.”

              “No, ma’am.” Steve smirked. “Your apartment is in the shadiest part of town. You can stay with us tonight.”

‘us’. He said it so god damn casually. As though the avengers and the like were just…  _people._  Sure you were an agent, but not a super agent like Natasha Romanov or Clint Barton. You were like a secretary compared to those guys.

The sigh that left your throat at your increasingly depressing thoughts was heard by Steve, but ultimately ignored. He assumed it had something to do with the fact that he had tried to convince you to move at least once a day and took every chance he had to make you stay in Tony’s spare room. So, once a week.

Upon finally making it to the darkened halls of the Avenger’s tower the first person you saw was the last person you expected to see, though the person you always wanted to see most.

James Barnes had not gone to bed despite the fact that it was well past midnight. He loitered in the halls as though waiting for something. Or Someone.

Steve was still carrying you when you crossed paths. Bucky did not seem amused by this action, but then Bucky never really seemed amused by anything these days. His eyes flickered from your short dress to Steve’s hand under your thighs. Steve released you quickly.

              “Bucky.” You smiled in greeting. Then stopped smiling when you realized you simply looked far too happy in comparison to Bucky’s scowl. Then you couldn’t help smiling a second time because he did look like such a puppy.

Bucky did not smile, but the incredible awkwardness of the situation made you smile a lot more even though you actually just wanted to cry because it was awkward and Bucky hated you.

              “Well,” Steve’s voice had a weird way of making things even more awkward. “I’ll go see if there’s anything that looks like it’ll fit you.”

He departed and you gave a little wave at his back. Now you were alone.

With Bucky.

There was silence for a while.

You wandered away from the awkwardness of the hall and into a seating room. Bucky followed you and brought the awkwardness with him. It would have been less awkward if he didn’t just scowl at you.

As though reading your mind, Bucky chose this moment to speak.

              “You shouldn’t wear Steve’s clothes.”

In your slightly tipsy state, you could see all your dreams coming true. Bucky was about to admit his feelings for you and his jealously of your closeness with his best friend Steve. “Oh?” You couldn’t keep the broad grin stretching across your face. You would become boyfriend and girlfriend in an instant and be able to touch his hair. Run your fingers through it. Kiss his forehead.

              “They wouldn’t fit you.”

              “…Oh.”

So not a jealous, demonic beast who yearned for you. Just a dude stating the obvious in an attempt to have a conversation. And it  _was_  obvious; Steve’s shoulder width was a joke.

             “How drunk are you?” Bucky asked in another seeming attempt to make conversation.

While you were upset he didn’t want to make you his lover, the mere fact that he seemed to want to talk to you for once was enough to make you feel pretty chuffed.

              “Just a wee bit tipsy.” You said with a grin. It was true. You were a light weight, and you could tell you were a bit off… especially since whenever you stood for too long the world became a swirly mess, but you also still had complete control of yourself.

You collapsed heavily on a couch. A hand clutching at the bottom of your dress to stop further exposure of your body to Bucky’s already irritated gaze. The man had followed you to the lounge and now hovered behind you like an annoyed bumble bee. But an attractive bumble bee.

Searching for something to say to him, all you could come up with was calling him a ‘ball of sex’ or begging to play with his hair.

You decided to keep your mouth closed.

              “So you and Steve?” Bucky’s voice was a soft mumble, and were you not obsessed with him maybe you wouldn’t have picked up on his soft monotone. But you did, and gave him a questioning look as you silently urged him to ask something that resembled more of a coherent question that you could answer easily in your current state. “You go out a lot?”

Did he want to be invited on your and Captain’s night outs? Steve wouldn’t mind.

              “We go out like once a week or sometimes not.” You shrugged vaguely and sunk deeper into the lounge. They’d have to peel you off with a spatula. “Just drink and pretend to be modern. You should come.”

It was the closest you were ever going to get to asking Bucky out, and you were more than a little proud of yourself. Bucky seemed to ignore your offer entirely.

              “So it isn’t…” he trailed off and Steve came back into the room.

He didn’t trail off because Steve came back into the room. He would have trailed off regardless. It was a good thing Steve had come back when he did or you would have had to awkwardly asked him why he had trailed off.

Steve had found you a hoodie, that you might wear even though it would look ridiculous, and a pair of track suit pants that you would probably not wear because they would look ridiculous. Having given you the clothes, you were sent to bed by Captain America as he moved into a weird parent mode that you were becoming increasingly used to every time you stayed with him.

While it was very much routine for Steve to drag you back here after your weekly hang times, and even Tony had started to call the spare room your room, there was nothing within it to suggest it was yours. You desperately avoided leaving things there, lest Tony think you were attempting to squat in his fancy pad.

You pulled the hoodie over your dress, threw the pants in the corner and collapsed on the bed. It was even better than the lounge. Like the lounge softness times twelve.

As you stared at the ceiling and considered going to sleep right then and there, Bucky sat beside you on the bed.

You didn’t even realize he was in here.

That was new… good thing you hadn’t taken off your dress.

              “Are you just following me around?”

You asked it without thinking, and quickly regretted it the second it was said. Bucky’s expression went blank at your question and he turned away to scowl at a lamp that wasn’t turned on. You quickly sat up beside him. Bucky seemed more upset than normal – which was saying something because he seemed to permanently look like a kicked puppy.

              “We’re friends, aren’t we?” you didn’t want to be, but you were. Besides from Steve, you were the only other one Bucky sort of hung out with. If you could call quiet sitting hanging out. You could. And you did. “You can tell me… what’s wrong.”

Tentatively your hand reached out to him. It was acting on its own accord, and as you watched your hand make contact with Bucky’s hair you wondered if you were actually a lot drunker than you initially thought.

Bucky’s hair was soft.

You gently ran your fingers through it watching as the individual brown strands twisted and disappeared through your fingers.

              “Why are you doing this?”

Why were you doing this? Because it had been your number one fantasy ever since the Winter Solider had attempted to kill you and your buddies?

              “I just… wanted to. I can stop.”

Your hands started to move away from him, but Bucky stopped them. The skin on skin contact made your eyes bug out of your head. This was the first time Bucky had ever touched you.

              “I didn’t say you had to stop.”

But he also didn’t say you should continue. However you did continue, because he was gorgeous and his hair was so soft. Bucky slowly leant into you, the extra weight causing you to fall back into the bed. But he didn’t get off you. He rested his head on your stomach while you idly continued playing with his hair as though the love of your life wasn’t lying on your stomach like it was completely normal behaviour.

You were too drunk to think about it too hard.

              “Let’s just stay like this…” you whispered, hands slowing in their progress as you grew more weary. “For tonight.”

Bucky was at peace as he slowly closed his eyes along with you. “and every day after.”


End file.
